mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jana Halner
Quotes Human: I shall not fail to protect our people Inari: How do monsters function like this~! Now i understand how foolish i was about monsters. Bio Jana was a Hero Of the Order, And is sister to Wayland Halner. She was corrupted by Luke Atoms into a Inari, despite how she looks she is a mage using unique Mana Pistols, and is a genius magical engineer she made her mana pistols her self and the magi-tech armor her brother wears. She augments her speed with her natural wind magics the pistols fire compressed mana and can be adjusted so the mana is changed to elemental shots with varying degrees of success She is was devout follower and believing in the cause even though her captain was a jerk, but she dosn't care about that any more awakening as a inari has free her from that life. she was also from the same unit Falke Bletal was in. Personality she is kind and a bit timid but when upset her attitude changes and she becomes very blunt and she also becomes depressed easily, and when really pushed and stressed she is a bit of a cry baby. She is having a hard time dealing with her newfound lust and desire from her newly monsterized body, and is wondering how mamono function like this. she is currently pregnant. Story so far Jana was on patrol near her outpost she was at when she was distracted by some one Luke Atoms slipped past her robbing the out post of valuable information Jana was sent after him she managed to find him after fighting him he gets away as the injured Jana peruses they fight again to a draw, they both passed out from the exhaustion, but Luke woke first taking back the info and stealing Jana's panties, she swore to get him after her captain chews her out for letting him escape, it was then Leon Lunarsong joined Jana to find Luke, they found him in a goblin village Jana using her Vanish shot silently in to get the information but seeing Luke having sex made her hot and Luke sensed that capturing her, Leon burst in to save her getting the info and Jana out, the captain was grateful to get the information back but still wanted Luke captured and sent Jana alone this time, jana tracked luke to a run down cabin where she saw him sleeping and decided to ambush him he woke as she came around to the front door, she busted the door open supersizing both of them as Luke was headed to the door, Luke taunted her, talking about how she saw him having sex, and how she wanted it to that had made her mind shake, so when she tried to shoot at him she missed, and Luke sized her, Luke teases her till she couldent take any more her body crying out for him to pleasure her, and there they mated and she became a Inari, over the next few days as they traveled her lust ruled her as she couldent contain it, till the got to a dwarven city here Luke lived. As her days with Luke went on she was told she would not be allowed to stay with Luke and she ran from it, as she ran Luke trying to find her had encountered the captain Jana used to report to in and a massive struggle began Jana used all her abilities unlocking a limiter in one of her pistols overloaded knocking her out. When she awoke next to luke, he told her they would be aloud together, that night she had a dream showing a little girl inari that told her they would meet soon, and a few days later jana found out she was pregnant. Abilities With her mana pistols she can do different elemental spells Light: Sensor net Illuminate Dark: Vanish Dispel Fire: Exsplosive shot Wind: Tornado shot Swift wind Haste Earth: Rock Spike Water: Water slicer Ice: Ice spike Ice Sheet Lightening: Stun shot Category:Characters